The New Teen Titans: Season One
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: Three years after the series ends, the Titans take on some new members including a returned Terra to fight new threats plus some old ones . Who are the new members? Read to find out! OCS ARE CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

The New Teen Titans

Chapter 1: Titans Reborn,

Part One

Not too long ago, a group of heroes banded together, to fight for good and righteousness. The charming bandit, Robin, was their leader. He was joined by the princess, Starfire, who he fell in love with, and vice versa, the machine-man Cyborg, who would become his best friend, a mystic named Raven, and a shapeshifting jester known as Beast Boy.

The five called themselves the Teen Titans: heroes of tomorrow. They were soon joined by Terra, the girl who could control rock. Beast Boy was smitten with her, but she turned out to be a trap laid by one of the Titans' greatest enemies. She betrayed them, but in the end sacrificed herself to save the world, proving that she was, forever and inarguably, a true hero.

Time passed. The Titans faced threat after enormous threat. Splinter teams formed, across the world protecting anyone who needed protecting. The roster of the original Titans remained constant, though identities and appearances changed: Beast Boy became more animalistic and began calling himself Changeling. Robin grew up and became Nightwing.

But before these changes, Beast Boy encountered a girl who looked, sounded, and acted exactly like Terra. However, she did not display any powers, nor did she remember any of her time as a hero or with the Titans. Beast Boy eventually accepted that the Terra he knew would never return, and moved on.

However.

A new chapter in the Titans' story is about to begin. It starts with this young woman, three years later, suddenly and inexplicably… remembering.

Tara sighed as she pulled her kayak in to dock. She couldn't believe herself. She was nineteen years old, and she still couldn't muster up the courage to go to college. It was like something in her mind made her too intimidated to even consider actually leaving Jump City to attend Harvard, scholarship or no scholarship.

She hauled herself onto the dock, moored the kayak, and entered her house.

"Laura?" she called out. However, her roommate did not reply. "Laura!" she cried again, but no one answered. It seemed as if she was alone.

Suddenly, she collapsed. Memories began flooding into her mind. Memories of adventure, fun, heroics, treachery, redemption, and… love. Tara Markov remembered everything. She remembered Slade, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Mumbo, Plasmus, Speedy, Beast Boy. She remembered, and realized what she had to do. She left a note for Laura: "Going to the store to buy some stuff for a cosplay. Be back whenever."

Tara Markov was no more. Terra was back.

_One week later…_

His eyes were, quite literally, blank: no irises. His scalp seemed to be alight, flames sprouting from it. A white helmet-like piece of headgear surrounded his face. A neat black goatee sat on his chin. He wore an elaborate black-and-white costume, complete with cape. The man's name was Doctor Arthur Light, and he was silent as he strode into the bank.

He waved his arm, and the lights dimmed. He waved his other arm, and the bank's doors closed and sealed. He walked up to a teller.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I would like to make a withdrawal. How does every penny in the vault sound?"

"Yuh-you won't get away with this," the teller stuttered.

"I won't?" said Dr. Light, feigning surprise. "And why on Earth won't I?"

"The- the silent alarm," said the teller.

Light chuckled. "You know as well as I do that the police force in this city is completely ineffectual. They won't be able to stop me."

"That's why the alarm doesn't call the police," the teller explained. "It calls the Titans."

Light gave a wicked grin. "Perfect," he snarled.

A black line appeared behind him. From the line emerged a dark-skinned man that had golden metal for parts of his skin, making him a cyborg. Accompanying him were four other people: a masked man in a black-and-blue uniform, an orange-skinned, green-eyed, purple armor-wearing alien woman, a cloaked, grey-skinned woman with a jewel on her forehead, and the strangest of the lot: a man with green skin, covered in same-colored skin adorned with black stripes, a tail, pointed ears, sharp teeth, angular eyes, and a dog's nose. He wore a red-and-white costume.

"Titans," said Light. "I've been expecting you."

At once, he warped the light around them, trapping the Titans in a sort of bright white rack. The Titans struggled, but to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to worm your way out of this," Light grinned. "When I create hard-light traps, I create them sturdily." He rubbed his chin. "Must be humiliating, captured by your most laughable enemy."

"Yeah, what's the deal with that?" snapped Cyborg. "You were always an idiot!"

"Not only were you an idiot," added Changeling, "but you were also really stupid."

"Gar, those mean the same thing," Raven sighed.

"We can argue semantics later, Titans!" said Nightwing. "Right now we've got to figure out how to escape from this trap!"

"I already told you, there is no way to escape." Light laughed, rolling his eyes. "But to answer you, Cyborg, I was not always an 'idiot.' Rather, I was quite smart indeed. But then, I fought you Titans, fresh off of stealing my suit (which, by the way, I've upgraded again; I quite like the new design). A certain _girl_…" he pointed at Raven, "thought it would be _amusing_ to drag me into some hellish dimension and feast upon my soul. I lost my smarts on that day, and it's taken me the better part of three years to piece it back together. Now, I want revenge."

From the rack, Light produced a tube-like object. "This device will sap your intelligence, just as Raven did mine. I won't bother explaining how it works; your feeble little minds wouldn't be able to comprehend it anyway. You took my mind, Titans. It's time for me to return the favor."

"Why did you even make that costume, Tara?" the redheaded girl asked while chewing on bubble gum.

Terra shushed Laura, and sat down on her bed, picking up the remote control. She wore her new costume: it was modeled heavily after her brother Brian's, with an earthen brown-and-yellow color scheme. Goggles hung around her neck, not so much for protection as for stylishness. She changed the television channel to the news. A picture of a bank appeared. Inside, Doctor Light had the Titans at his mercy.

"Oh no," Laura gasped. "The Titans are in trouble!"

Terra put on her goggles. "It's up to me to save them," she declared, and dashed out the door.

Back at the bank, Light paced before the young heroes.

"Whose mind should I steal first?" he wondered aloud. "Not Raven's. I'll save her for last. Not Beast Boy, either, I always thought that there was probably nothing up there anyway…"

"It's _Changeling_," the green Titan growled.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Cyborg, perhaps? Not much there, either; mostly circuitry."

"I heard that," said Cyborg, scowling.

"I could not possibly care less. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Starfire. The alien princess. Yes, her I think. After all, brain-dead girls can't say…"

"Don't touch her, you monster!" Nightwing suddenly yelled.

Light turned to the young man. "Nightwing," he said. "The leader. Certainly the brains of the team (perhaps I'll take his mind first, after all…). 'Don't touch her?' Boy, She wouldn't care. Not after I take away everything that makes her her. And who are you to lecture me about the vices of such an act? Your pale teammate here did the same to my mind."

Suddenly, there was a crash, and the glass on one of the doors shattered.

"Enough talking!" a voice shouted. "Let go of my friends, Captain Light!"

"That's _Doctor_ Light, you ignoramus!" Light boomed.

"Really? That was my third guess. My second was Mr. Boulder-in-face."

"Why on Earth would I be called…" Light began. A large rock flew towards his face. "Ah. That's why." The rock connected and knocked him backwards. He lost his focus, and the rack of light holding the Titans disappeared, freeing them.

"What just happened?" questioned Starfire.

"I don't know," Nightwing admitted, "but we don't have time to find out. Titans, go!"

"Mind if I join in?" the voice asked. The Titans turned and saw someone they'd never expected to see again.

"Terra," Changeling breathed.

"Hey, BB!" Terra said, grinning. "You miss me?"

Changeling scowled and turned away. "Let's get Doctor Light before he recovers," he said to his teammates.

"But how did Terra come back?" Starfire asked.

"How'd she regain her powers and her memories?" added Cyborg.

"we can figure things out later!" Nightwing proclaimed. "Right now, let's focus on the bad guy. Uh… T-Terra, you can help if you want. Let's get this over with, Titans!"

And so they did. Though he initially had the element of surprise to give him the advantage over the five original Titans, Light simply did not stand a chance in a fair fight against them plus Terra. He fell easily.

"Looks like smarts doesn't always equal strength," Starfire noted as Light was hauled away by the police.

"Beast boy, I…" Terra began to talk to Changeling, but he walked away from her. "What's his problem?" she said, frowning. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't very pleasant, the way things ended between you two," Cyborg said. "Plus, you just kind of showed up, powers and memories (I assume) and everything. Out of the blue, y'know? Hopefully he'll eventually get used to you, but Gar just isn't the same as he used to be."

"Gar?" said Terra.

"He never told you?!" Cyborg exclaimed, astonished. "His real name is Garfield Logan. Gar for short."

"Titans, gather 'round!" Nightwing suddenly ordered. The heroes, including Terra, huddled in a circle.

"First off," said Nightwing, "you're going to need to report for a full debriefing when we get to the Titans Tower, Terra, just to establish why… why you're even here right now. Secondly, it's hard to admit, but if Terra hadn't shown up, we'd all be dead right now. Or at least brain-dead."

"What are you getting at?" Raven inquired.

"The fact is, the Teen Titans are shorthanded. We need new members. Tomorrow, we will be starting a membership drive, to recruit new heroes. Terra, if you want, you can rejoin the team right now. On probation, naturally; no offense, but we all know what happened last time you were a Titan."

Terra nodded. "I understand," she said. "And I'd be honored to be a Titan again. Thank you, Rob… Nightwing."

Nightwing smiled. "Call me Dick," he said. "At least, call me Dick when there aren't any civilians or enemies around."

"A membership drive, though?" Cyborg asked, a little skeptical. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it is," said Starfire. "In this day and age, the Titans can use all the help we can get."

"I'm fine with it," agreed Raven.

"I vote yes," said Terra.

"Sure," Changeling muttered.

Cyborg sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'm in."

"Then it's decided," Nightwing grinned. "Tomorrow, the first-ever Teen Titan recruitment drive begins, and with it a bold new chapter in our never-ending battle! All together: Titans together!"

"Titans forever!" the six friends shouted in harmony.

Meanwhile, in a remote cave near Jump City, a shadowy figure watched the heroes on a television.

"It's active, then," the figure said. "Good. Soon, the Titans will be crushed forever… in the most ironic way possible."

The figure laughed a horrible, evil laugh, the kind that could give children nightmares. A new era was about to begin…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Next Time: Tryouts! Say, if any of you have characters you want to appear in the tryouts, as a cameo, say so in the reviews! It can be a comic book canon character, but OCS ARE ACCEPTABLE, just post a bio in your review.

Remember, read and review! I love getting feedback from my readers! And be sure to check out my other stories! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Titans Reborn, Part Two

One week had passed. The Titans were gathered in their new Titans Tower, rebuilt after an attack by Plasmus and Cinderblock five days earlier. The new Tower was more modernized than the previous one, with bracket-like structures between each window. There were nine bedrooms, though Starfire and Nightwing roomed together, meaning there was enough room for ten heroes to sleep comfortably.

The Titans were gathered not to discuss crime-fighting. Rather, it was time for team tryouts. A plethora of young adventurers from around the world had arrived to try their luck at joining the Titans.

First up was an Asian-American boy named Wing Takeshi. He wore a yellow uniform with red belt, boots, glove, crest on his spandex 'helmet,' and finally, a deep crimson sun symbol on his chest. To protect his identity, he wore a domino mask that concealed his eyes. He demonstrated a great control over fire, and went by the codename of Flare.

Next was a black-haired boy with no real name, only his codename: Superboy. He possessed heat vision, freezing breath, superstrength, superspeed, X-Ray vision (his demonstration of it resulted in Starfire slapping him, sending him hurtling clear across the room), and flight.

The day's first female candidate was a blonde girl named Cassie Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl. Her superpowers were strength and flight, though she had a tiara that doubled as a boomerang, bullet-deflecting bracelets, and a lasso that could electrocute whoever she bound with it.

After Wonder Girl was a hyperactive brown-haired kid in a red-and-white costume. Changeling recognized him from the brief period in the previous year in which he'd rejoined the Doom Patrol: the boy was named Bart Allen, or Impulse, the Flash's cousin from the future. Impulse had superspeed, which he could adapt to fit a variety of occasions.

The fifth hopeful was a demonic-looking young lad with a good heart, named Eddie Bloomberg. He called himself Red Devil, and advertised himself as Blue Devil's former sidekick. He had a variety of powers, including flight, above-average strength and durability, and the power to breathe fire.

Sixth was a green-skinned, red-haired, armor clad alien girl named Miss Martian who could shapeshift and make her body elastic, possessed superstrength, eye-beams, and flight, and carried a broadsword.

After her came the white-costumed Offspring. Like Miss Martian, he could stretch his body like rubber, and also had limited shapeshifting powers.

Next up was Black Adam, an African 19-year-old with a black costume, featuring a yellow sash and gauntlets, and two golden lightning bolt symbols descending from his shoulders. Upon calling out the word 'Shazam,' he gained incredible speed, strength, wisdom, and many other powers. However, he was very cocky and overconfident. While waiting for his audition, he bonded with a small group of fellow heroes, especially a girl named Harlequin.

The day continued like this, with such champions as Sparx, Trajectory, the Protector, Black Manta, Geist, and Empress attempting to convince the Titans to let them join the team. Finally, as the sun was setting, the Titans called all of the hopefuls into the Tower's ausitorium.

"First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming today," said Nightwing. "I applaud your courage in trying out for the main Teen Titans team. I would like to say that even if you don't make it, you can be sent to our Arctic base to receive training and be assigned to one of our numerous international teams."

"Just cut to the chase," Black Adam grumbled, hovering above the ground with his arms crossed.

"The three heroes who made the cut and will be joining the Teen Titans," Starfire announced, "are Flare, Wonder Girl, and Impulse."

The three new Titans cheered in elation. Some of the 'losers,' such as Red Devil and Miss Martian, congratulated them, some looked somewhat disappointed, and others, including Black Adam, were furious.

"This is an outrage!" Adam spat. "How dare you refuse me a place on your team! You need me!"

"With that attitude?" Cyborg laughed. "I doubt it."

Adam huffed. "Fine then," he said. "I will form my own team, and the world will know US as their protectors, forgetting you Titans ever walked this earth! Who will join me!"

Black Manta stepped forward. "_**I'll join**_," she said, her helmet distorting her voice. Harlequin also joined Black Adam, along with hopefuls Von Bach, Giganta, Devil-Bat, Breach, and Witchfire. Together, they stormed out of the Tower and into the world beyond.

Nightwing cleared his throat. "Ah, um, sorry about that," he said. "Now, if any of you want to report to our Arctic base, just follow Raven and Cyborg. They'll…"

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass," said Sam Gold, one of the participants. "I don't need any 'training.' I'm out."

"I'm with him," Jessica McGregor agreed.

Fellow hopefuls Zenmet and Shadow agreed as well, and left the Tower on their own. The rest were escorted by Cyborg and Raven to the teleporters that would take them to the Arctic base.

T T T

Black Adam and his new comrades prowled the streets of the city.

"First things first," he said. "We need a base of operations."

"I believe I can help you there," said a figure, emerging from an alley. The figure wore a trenchcoat that had a hood, so the heroes could not see his face. "Sign up with me, and I can provide you with anything you need. Adam, you are Khandaqian, correct?"

"My ancestors hailed from Khandaq, yes," Adam confirmed. "Why?"

"I will take you there," the stranger explained. "It is time for you to realize your true heritage."

"Wait a minute!" Breach cried. "How do we know we can trust you? Just who are you?"

"You don't need to know my true name as of now," the stranger chuckled. "Just call me… Deathstroke."

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Next Time: It's the newbies' baptism of fire when the Puppet King returns and takes control of the five core Titans! Remember to read and review! And I'll only be accepting a few more OCs, so get those in soon! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Titans Reborn, Part Three

"Terra," Nightwing called out.

Terra looked up and smiled. "What is it, Dick?" she asked.

"The original five Titans are going out on patrol," he said. "Look after the new recruits while we're gone, okay? Familiarize them with the Tower."

"What?!" exclaimed Terra. "That's bogus! I'm sure they want to go on a mission with you guys!"

"Besides, we've been here two days," said Wonder Girl. "I think we're 'familiarized' with Titans Tower by now."

"I gave myself the grand tour in six seconds flat," Impulse noted.

"Be that as it may," said Nightwing, "they still need a bit more training before they can operate in the field with the Titans. Run some simulations for them, all right, Terra? And if we're not back in four hours, come look for us."

Terra sighed. "Fine," she said.

The five Titans left. Terra watched them go, keeping an eye on Changeling in particular.

"Hey, Terra?" Wonder Girl began.

"What is it, Cassie?"

"Why are you always looking at Changeling? Do you… you know…?"

Terra smiled. "Something like that," she said. "He and I used to be best friends. Maybe even something more. But then I… kind of disappeared for a while. He's changed so much since before. He barely ever makes any jokes anymore. And his appearance… he looks more like an animal." She shook her head. "But enough about that. Let's get some battle simulations running outside."

T T T

Nightwing glanced around the streets of Jump City, dim streetlights illuminating the night around them. He walked back over to his teammates.

"Two hours, Titans," he said, "and we've yet to witness a single crime in the whole city. Better head back to the Tower."

"Wait," Raven suddenly said. "I sense someth- aagh!" she collapsed.

"Raven!" Nightwing shouted in alarm.

"What's- ugh!" gurgled Cyborg, fainting.

"Aaah!" Starfire fell.

Soon, Changeling and Nightwing were also felled. A short, wooden man stepped out of the shadows. He wore an outfit befitting a man of Russian nobility, with a crown atop his black 'hair.'

"Hello hello hello, my new puppets," he chuckled. "Oh, what fun we shall have together." He whipped out five puppets shaped like the Titans. Waving them around a bit, they and the Titans glowed slightly. The man grinned. The Titans' souls were now trapped in the puppets… and he was their puppet master. "The Puppet King always wins in the end," he wheezed.

T T T

Terra glanced at her watch. "Three hours, fifty minutes," she mumbled. She looked at the new Titans. They were facing a giant battle robot designed by Cyborg, and were already showing great teamwork skills: Flare was using his fire powers to melt the robot's feet down. After that, Impulse used his superspeed to create a whirlwind that quickly cooled the robot's feet, fusing them to the ground. Finally, Wonder Girl used her super-strength to beat the defenseless robot into spare parts.

"Excellently done," Terra congratulated them, clapping her hands.

"Let me go check the time," said Impulse. He twitched. "It's been four hours. Let's go!"

Terra laughed. "Let me just figure out where Nightwing and the others are," she said, opening up her Titans communicator. "This has a function that can locate any of the Titans, wherever they are, as long as they have a communicator on them." A blip appeared on the screen. "There's Beast Boy!"

"Changeling," corrected Flare.

"Whatever," said Terra. She frowned. "Wait, that can't be right. He's outside the city; in an abandoned factory."

"What's wrong with that?" questioned Flare.

"Patrol is always performed within the city limits," Terra explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Wonder Girl. "Let's go investigate!"

"Let's get on the Thunderbull," Terra instructed, referring to one of the Titans' ground-based vehicles, "and get on out there!"

T T T

The new recruits arrived at the factory. "We need to figure out what's going on here. Impulse, why don't you use your superspeed to scout things out?"

"Scout, you say," Impulse grinned. "I live to serve." He vibrated his body at high speeds and produced an orange copy of himself from his body.

"What the…?" said Wonder Girl.

"This is one of my scouts," explained Impulse. "I can send 'em out to run recon. They can vibrate themselves so fast they can become invisible – something I can't do. Also, they're great at flattery."

"You're quite the stud," the scout said to Impulse.

"No, you're a stud!" Impulse replied.

"You're a stud!"

"You're a stud!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"Enough!" ordered Terra. "Send it out, Impulse."

"Yes, you're majesty," Implulse sighed. He waved his arm and the scout raced off. "I'm gonna miss that guy."

"That's really cool, what you can do," Wonder Girl said to Impulse, smiling.

Impulse blushed. "Uh, yeah I, uh, g-guess it is," he stammered.

The scout returned. "You won't believe what is going on in there," it said.

"Oh, yeah, my scouts can also project memories like a video clip," said Impulse. "Scout – playback."

The scout opened its mouth and an image of the Puppet King appeared. The king was using magic to create some sort of blue fire. "Soon, I will destroy these puppets," he said, holding up marionette replicas of the five original Titans, "and _these _puppets will be under my control forever!" He looked at the Titans, who were just standing there with blank looks on their faces. "And _this_ time there aren't any plucky youths to foil my plan!" The image faded. Impulse re-absorbed the scout into his body.

"No plucky youths, eh?" said Terra. "That's what he thinks. Titans, go!"

The Titans burst into the factory, emerging on a catwalk above where the puppet king and his captured Titans stood. The Puppet King looked up from his fire. "What?!" he shouted. Regaining his composure, he produced several marionette control bars with razor-sharp edges. "This should take care of you meddlers," he proclaimed, throwing them at the Titans. Flare jumped into their path and used his powers on them, frying them to a crisp.

"Next time, don't use wood on a pyrokenetic," he retorted.

"Oooooh, you make me hopping mad!" said the Puppet King, stomping his feet in frustration. He pointed at the four youths. "Puppets!" he directed. "Destroy them! Or at least keep them busy while I burn your effigies!" The mind-controlled Titans assaulted the four new recruits, attacking them viciously. All the while, the Puppet King edged towards the fire, which rose higher and higher.

"Gar!" Terra gasped, Changeling clawing at her. "Snap out of it! I know you're in there!"

Wonder Girl turned to Impulse. "I have an idea. Throw me down there!"

"What? Why?"

"Trust me!"

"Well… all right." Impulse picked Wonder Girl up, and tossed her with all his might. She slammed into the Puppet King, shattering the puppets he carried. His hold on the Titans was broken, and they returned to normal. The King continued flying backwards, and he landed in the middle of the very fire he created. He screamed as the flames consumed him, ending his threat once and for all.

"Where are we?" asked Nightwing, rubbing his head. Terra and the others told him all that had transpired.

"Good work, Titans," Nightwing said, shaking Terra's hand. "You've earned the right to join in on official missions in the field."

"We're gonna need a bigger plane, then," said Cyborg.

"I'll contact Tamaran," Starfire suggested. "I'm sure that they'll have something."

"So, Terra," Changeling said. "You really did help save us all? For real?"

"Of course," Terra giggled. "Why would I lie… oh, right."

Chengeling grinned slightly. "Thanks," he said, and walked away.

Terra smiled. "Well, he's talking to me again. That's a good first step."

/////////////////////////////////////////

Next Time: The newbies, plus Terra and Changeling, have been transported into a labyrinth by the Master of Games! Can they reach the center, defeat the Manotaur, and escape in one piece? Find out! Remember to read and review!

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Labyrinth

Terra awoke. She immediately realized that something was not right: namely, she was on a cold bed of dirt rather than in her nice, warm bed, she was surrounded by tall stone walls instead of posters of various pop singers, and finally, Changeling, Flare, Wonder Girl and Impulse were all on the dirt alongside her.

"Where am I?" groaned Wonder Girl groggily.

"Where are _we _is more like it," said Changeling, glancing at Terra.

"Welcome!" a voice boomed.

The Titans looked up. Hovering above them was what appeared to be a grey-skinned bipedal humanoid with white fur and pointed ears. Around its neck was a sort of necklace with a red jewel as its piece.

"You!" Terra and Changeling said at the same time.

"Who's that?" asked Flare.

"Hold on, I know this guy," said Wonder Girl. "Donna participated in one of his little 'competitions.' He's the Master of Games."

"Donna?" Impulse repeated.

"Donna Troy," Wonder Girl explained. "She was my predecessor as Wonder Girl."

"Is he a bad guy?" Flare inquired.

"Oh, yeah," Changeling confirmed. "Real bad. That jewel of his? It sucks unsuspecting heroes inside of it, and allows him to access their powers."

"That's all I needed to know." Flare blasted a fireball at the Master of Games, but the apelike creature deftly avoided it.

"Don't try that, boy, you'll only anger me," the Master said.

"What do you want?" growled Changeling.

"Right now, money," the Master answered. "Welcome to my labyrinth. If you can make it to the center and defeat the Manotaur I've placed there, you will be freed. Right now, there are innumerable villains placing bets on which of you will survive."

"Get to the center, huh?" said Wonder Girl. "Easy." She hurled her fist at one of the walls, shattering it. However, the wall rebuilt itself immediately.

"No cheating," the Master of Games scolded. "Here is a map." He tossed down a blue sheet of paper. "Have fun." He disappeared.

Wasting no time, Changeling immediately began scanning the map. "It looks like we're here," he said, pointing to a spot on the map."And so, to get to the center, we need to go…"

"Like this," said Impulse suddenly, tracing a path on the map with his finger.

Changeling glanced at the others. "Speedy here leads the way," he said.

"Agreed," said Terra.

T T T

"This is the capitol building of Khandaq," said Black Adam, waving his arm at the stone building before him and his team. "This is where the leader of the nation resides."

"And… what?" said Witchfire. "We're just gonna go in there and… well…"

"Deathstroke said that it was my destiny," Black Adam insisted.

"How do we even know that he is reliable?" Von Bach questioned in his thick German accent.

"He was able to tell us our true names and histories," Black Adam reminded him.

"Still, a coup?" asked Giganta. "That's pretty hardcore."

"Not to mention crazy," added Drake Povard, who was in his orange Devil-Bat form, flapping his wings.

"Hardcore and crazy, just the way I like 'em!" giggled Harlequin, clinging to Adam.

"Silence, Duela," said Adam, brushing her off of him. "Time to inherit the country that it rightfully mine. Stay here; I'll be out shortly." He entered the building. There came various shouts and screams, and 20 minutes later Adam emerged from the building, unscathed and victorious.

"It is done," he said. "Khandaq is mine."

T T T

"It's been half a day already, and we're only a quarter of the way to the center," said Changeling. "Let's rest here for a few hours, to regain some energy."

"Good idea," said Flare. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Terra saw her chance. She sat down next to Changeling.

"Hey, Best Boy," she said.

"I'm Changeling now," he said.

"Well, to me you'll always be Beast Boy."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"You've changed. You're not the fun-loving, joking Beast Boy you used to be. You even look different – more like an animal. I want to know why."

Changeling looked away. "You don't wanna know."

"Yes, I do," Terra insisted. "Tell me."

"Fine. It was after you… 'returned.' We were fighting Cinderblock. I'd recently learned to split copies of myself from my body, and was about to try my new power out when Cinderblock hit me. I went flying backwards, and my power went off automatically. There were two of me, rubbing their heads and joking about license plates and trucks. Just then, a bystander screamed. She'd seen the whole thing. She was yelling, calling me a freak and a disgrace to nature. And I realized… she's right. I am a freak. That's why I joke. To keep my own self-esteem. But now that I know, there's no need to keep up any pretense of clone's still around, I couldn't work up the guts to re-absorb him. Well, now you know why I'm so different from when you knew me, Terra. It's because I've realized that I'm a monster."

"What are you talking about?" asked Terra. "You are no monster, BB. You're no freak. You're different. And I like different."

Changeling gave her a small smile. "You… think so?"

"Of course I do."

"…Thanks."

"Oh, blah blah blah!" said the Master of Games, suddenly appearing before them. "My clients didn't want to see a soap opera. They asked to see five heroes get ripped to shreds by my Manotaur! Break time's over! Get moving, or you'll be disqualified… permanently." He gave a wicked smile.

Terra and Changeling roused the others. They resumed their journey.

After five more hours, they reached the center of the maze. Waiting for them was a fearsome sight.

It had orange skin and a longhorn's head, and was at least eight feet tall. It wore a green muscle shirt with a bandoleer draped across its chest. It wore a silver belt, with matching pants and gauntlets on its arms. Rounding out the ensemble was a pair of black boots. It roared at the Titans.

"I think that's the Manotaur," said Wonder Girl.

"You think?" Flare remarked.

The Manotaur swung at Flare, who narrowly avoided the beefy fist.

"Can someone please think of a plan?" he implored.

"I'm thinking!" yelled Changeling.

"Hurry up!" Wonder Girl shouted as a punch flew past her face.

"I've got it!" Changeling exclaimed. "Terra, sink his feet into the floor!"

Terra complied, making the ground so soft that the Manotaur's legs sunk down. She re-hardened the ground, and the Manotaur was stuck.

"That doesn't remove the threat of his arms!" Terra reminded Changeling.

"I know! Impulse, quick, run around him in a circle!"

"That'll asphyxiate him!" the speedster protested.

"Just do it enough that he's too weak to fight!" Changeling instructed.

"Gotcha. All right, here goes!"

Impulse raced clockwise around the Manotaur, creating a vacuum that sucked away the beast's air, until is began gasping weakly.

"All right, now stop!" ordered Changeling. Impulse grinded to a halt.

Changeling transformed into a gorilla. "All right, Wonder Girl," he said, "let's knock him out!"

Wonder Girl nodded, and they launched themselves at the Manotaur. They punched it square in the jaw, knocking it out.

The Master of Games appeared overhead. "Well done," he said. "You've won. And I've come out a few million dollars ahead."

"Cut the crap, said Changeling. "Get us home."

"Of course," the Master chuckled. "I always keep up my end of the bargain. See you soon, Teen Titans." The jewel around his neck glowed, and the heroes found themselves on the roof of Titans Tower.

"We'd better let the others know we're all right," said Flare.

"You three go on ahead," Terra directed. "Changeling and I have some things to discuss."

"Sure thing," said Wonder Girl, winking knowingly. She, Flare, and Impulse re-entered the Tower.

Terra turned to Changeling. "All right, animal boy," she said, "put away the creature features."

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because," she said, "they aren't you. You aren't an animal, BB, powers notwithstanding. You're a human. Look like one."

Changling sighed. "Fine." His tail began creeping back into his skin. His fur and stripes disappeared. His eyes rounded, and his ears retracted. His nose turned into a human one. Finally, a shaggy-haired, green-skinned young man stood before Terra.

She frowned. "You are getting a haircut later," she declared.

"I don't want a haircut," he whined.

"Tough."

He looked away. "Terra… why didn't you rejoin us sooner?"

"I didn't remember any of our adventures, BB," she cooed. "Or my powers. If I did, I would've come back sooner, I promise you."

"That's not what Slade said. He said that you remembered, you just didn't want us in your life anymore."

"What could he possibly know about that? Of course I'd want you guys in my life."

"…Terra, I wanted to tell you this before you… y'know… Terra, I l…"

"Don't say it, BB. I know. And I feel the same way."

He smiled. "You… mean it?"

"Of course. Why would I lie? Oh, right. Gotta stop saying that."

He laughed. "You can say that again. So, uh, wanna go to the beach or something?"

"Later. Right now, let's just enjoy that beautiful sunset."

They drew closer. Before they knew it, their faces were touching, their lips brushing against each other.

Suddenly, a sinister voice interrupted the two teenagers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Changeling. After all, who kisses the daughter of their greatest enemy?"

Terra and Changeling whipped around. Standing on the rooftop was a man in black-and-grey body armor, with a distinctive mask: one half was completely black, while the other was orange, with an eyehole and slits for speech to come through. It was a man the Titans would never forget.

"Slade…" Terra breathed.

////////////////////////////////////////

Next Time: Slade's back! And the truth about Terra revealed! I'll be accepting OCs for the next few chapters only! Please, no children of characters or love interests though. Remember to R&R!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Slade, Part One

"Slade!" Changeling growled. His animalistic features returned as quickly as they had disappeared. He morphed into a jaguar and lunged at Slade. But the villain simply knocked Changlish aside with a punch.

"You assume that you stand a chance against me," said Slade is his usual deadpan voice. "How droll."

"You said I was your daughter," said Terra suddenly. She clenched her fists and boulders rose up from the Titan Island shore. She launched them at Slade. "I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Slade deftly avoided the boulders. "Biologically? Of course you're not," he said. "But in most other ways... yes. Yes you are. After all, I created you."

"W-what?" said Terra, shocked.

Slade laughed. "What, you really thought you were the real Terra? No one could survive being encased in magma, you idiot. The real Terra is dead! But there was still enough of her DNA present for me to produce a genetic copy - a clone. I removed the real Terra from her resting place to fool the Titans into thinking that the clone was the real deal. And it worked. Add some time-delays to prevent Terra's memories from resurfacing too soon, and... voila! Instant double agent! The perfect vessel for me to take down the Titans from the inside."

"No..." said Terra, stumbling back with eyes wide. "No. You're lying. You're lying."

"And _you_," said Slade, advancing on Terra, "are certainly one to talk." He grabbed Terra's throat. "It's about time that you do what you were programmed to do: help me destroy the Teen Titans."

"I'll never help you!" choked Terra. "Never again!"

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Slade pondered. "It seems Terra's personality has taken over this one's mind. Oh, bother. Well, it's nothing a control disc won't fix." Slade reached into his belt and produced a round object with an "S" on it. He stuck the device onto Terra's shoulder. Sparks of electricity flew and Terra shrieked in pain as the device shut down her free will.

Slade released his stranglehold on Terra. "Bow to me," he ordered. Obediently, Terra gave a deep bow to Slade.

"Good," Slade purred. "Now to deal with the other nuisance." He turned to where Changeling had been laying, but the green-skinned Titan was gone, and, though Slade didn't see it, a dust mite was scurrying through the rooftop entrance to the tower.

TTT

Changeling burst into the meeting room of Titans Tower. "Titans!" he yelled. "Trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightwing.

"It's Slade," said Changeling. "Slade's taken Terra!"

"What?" Starfire exclaimed. "Gar, go back to the beginning. What happened?"

Changeling explained everything to the other Titans, up to and including what Slade had said about Terra being a clone.

"...Then he took out some kind of medal," Changeling finished. "He called it a 'control disc.' I think that means he's taking over Terra's mind!"

"As a matter of fact," said a voice, "that's exactly what it means." Slade stepped out of the shadows. "Bravo, Changeling," he said, clapping his hands sarcastically. "You can use word association. Good for you."

"What have you done with Terra," Changeling snarled, becoming even more animal-like.

"Terra? Why she's right here," Slade answered. "Isn't that right, my daughter?"

"Oh, indeed it is..." Terra began, emerging from the shadows to join Slade, "...father."

"Slade isn't your father, Terra!" Changeling said. "Fight it, Terra!"

"But she can't fight it," said Slade coldly. "The control disc will see to that." He indicated the device on Terra's shoulder.

Cyborg chuckled. "Nice going, Slade," he said. His arm shifted into an energy cannon. "You just gave me my target!" He began charging his laser.

Suddenly, Terra flung a rock into Cyborg's cannon-arm. "Wh..." Cyborg began.

Then his arm exploded. The force of the blast was enough to send him and the other Titans flying.

They landed on another island in Jump City Harbor. The Titans lay sprawled on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Is everyone alright?" Nightwing asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I'm fine," said Flare.

"Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!" Impulse shouted at Titans Tower, swinging his fists in the air.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened," admitted Raven. "Did Terra turn evil again?"

"Not on her own!" Changeling protested. "Slade took her over!"

"I'm sure," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"Say that again, you..." Changeling snarled.

"Gar, Rachel, knock it off," Nightwing ordered. "We need to focus on the matter at hand."

"Indeed, Titans, you do," said Slade. He and Terra stood on a hovering boulder. "Let's make this simple, shall we? You. Us. Jump City. Now. See you soon!" He and Terra sped off towards the city.

"We'd better get going," said Cyborg. Already, the nanobots in his bloodstream were repairing his arm.

"Right," Nightwing agreed. "Starfire, I can't fly, so you'll have to carry me to the city. Wonder Girl, you take Flare. Raven, you handle Cyborg. And Ter-" he remembered that Terra wasn't there. "Uh, Changeling, turn into a pterodactyl and carry Impulse on your back."

The Titans sped toward the city, trying to catch up with Slade and Terra.

_I won't fail you, Terra_, Changeling thought. _I promise_.

TTTTT

Black Adam and his team watched as the new Khandaqi national flags went up in the capital city.

"A whole country, all to ourselves," smirked Devil-Bat. "What fun."

"It's Black Adam's not ours," Giganta reminded him. "We're just his cabinet."

"_You're_ his cabinet," Harlequin squealed, clutching Adam in a tight hug. "_I'm_ gonna be his _queen!" Adam pushed her away._

_"A bold new era in Khandaqi history is beginning," he said. "And I am at its helm."_

_/_

_Next Time: The Titans face off against Slade and his 'daughter!' Can Changeling snap Terra out of her trance? And can Wonder Girl take down a foe all on her own? Plus, Black Adam chooses his queen! See what happens in Chapter Six: "Slade, Part Two!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Slade, Part Two

"So good of you to arrive, Titans," Slade purred. Terra was at his side with a malicious grin on her face.

"Let her go, Slade," said Changeling, his animalistic features growing even more pronounced with his rage.

"I don't think so," said Slade. "You children have already taken one daughter from me. You shan't take another. However, by all means, take my sons."

At this last word, eight men dressed in blue jumpsuits sprung from the shadows, brandishing weapons of various types.

"Do you like them?" Slade asked. "The Ravager Patrol was genetically crafted with the cells of a multitude of heroes. They aren't simple mercenaries like my true daughter, Rose."

"Enough games, Slade," Nightwing growled. "What do you want?"

"I don't believe that is relevant to our discussion, Nightwing," Slade replied. "My goals will be made clear in due time - if you live that long, of course. Ravager Patrol - attack!"

The Ravagers attacked, using a wide range of superpowers to batter the Titans.

Changeling ignored the Ravagers, focusing his attention on making a beeline for Terra. He seized her shoulders and shook her. Slade simply looked on amusedly.

"Terra!" Changeling begged her. "You have to snap out of it! Slade doesn't control you anymore - _you_ do! You can choose for yourself - so choose!"

"I-I-I..." Terra stammered, blinking wildly and shaking her head. Changeling felt a flutter of hope. Terra was still fighting, still resisting against Slade's mind control.

But Terra was not strong enough. "I choose to kill you - in the name of my father!" She slammed a piece of pavement into Changeling's stomach, knocking him back several feet.

"It's no use," Changeling grumbled to himself, while rubbing his head and getting up off the ground. "As long as that control disc is on her, there'll be no way of getting through to her!"

He suddenly saw Wonder Girl trap one of the Ravagers in her lasso. Concentrating deeply, she brought forth a wave of electrical energy that surged through the lasso and into the Ravager, electrocuting him.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" the Ravager screamed in pain, before slumping, unconscious.

Changeling had a flash of inspiration.

"Wonder Girl!" he called out to the young heroine.

"What is it, Gar?" asked Wonder Girl, flying closer to Changeling.

"Bind Terra with that lasso of yours!" Changeling suggested. "Maybe if you zap her-"

"-It'd short-circuit the control disc and free Terra from Slade's control!" finished Impulse as he whizzed by.

"That just might work!" Wonder Girl agreed. She narrowed her eyes until they were almost slits, and began spinning her lasso rapidly above her head. "All right, here goes everything!"

She tossed the lasso.

TTTT

_Khandaq_

Black Adam and his team stared down the Great Plaza of Khandaq's capital.

The newly-anointed king was growing impatient.

"We usurped the rulers of Khandaq as Deathstroke instructed," Adam said irritably. "When will he return to give us further instructions?"

"You need to learn to be a bit more patient, Adam," Black Manta pointed out bluntly.

"You can be as impatient as you want with me, hon," Harlequin squealed, pushing herself against Adam.

"By the gods, Duela, you're making me gag," Giganta sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Is that any way to talk to the new queen of Khandaq?" asked Harlequin, glaring at Giganta.

"Off," Adam ordered, shoving Harlequin away from him. "For the last time, Duela, you are not going to be my queen."

"Oh yeah?" said Harlequin. "Well then, who is?"

"Her," Adam answered, pointing at Giganta.

Giganta blinked a few times, then responded:

"What?"

TTTT

_Jump City_

The lasso coiled around Terra's waist. "Got her!" exclaimed Wonder Girl. Terra struggled against her bonds with all her might, but it was no use.

"Do it, WG!" Flare shouted. "Do it now!"

"What?" Slade yelled in shock. He glanced away from his swordfight with Nightwing long enough for the elder Titan to deliver a powerful punch to Slade's jaw, knocking the villain down.

Nightwing kneeled as held his sword's point to Slade's neck. "Stay down," he growled.

"What- what's happening?" Slade demanded.

"Same thing that always happens, punkass," said Cyborg with a grin as he crossed his arms.

"No matter how many times you come back or how many henchmen you amass..." Raven began.

"...You always lose!" Starfire finished with a satisfied smile.

"It's over, Slade!" Changeling snarled. "Cass! Pour on the juice!"

"Gladly!" Wonder Girl grunted. Clenching her fists tight around her lasso, she sent a powerful electrical charge through the lasso.

"Gnnnah!" Terra shrieked. The disc on her breast sparked and sputtered as the lightning from Wonder Girl's lasso overloaded it. Finally it fizzled out useless.

Terra fell off the boulder she'd been hovering on and began hurtling towards the ground.

"I've got you!" Changeling declared, morphing into a gorilla and catching Terra in his arms.

"You're under arrest, Slade," said Nightwing, retrieving a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt.

"Finally," Raven commented. "Only took us three years."

"You're going to have to wait a bit more than that, Titans," Slade chuckled. His mask suddenly burst off to reveal wires, circuitry, and a computer screen.

"Another robot double!" Nightwing growled in frustration. "I should have known.

"The failure of my plan with Terra is inconsequential," Slade's voice crackled out of the screen. "I have much larger designs, Titans, plans that, once they come to fruition, will shake things up... irrevocably."

"Tell us what you're planning!" Nightwing demanded.

"Come now, Robin," Slade taunted. "When have I ever done that?"

"Slade!" Changeling shouted.

"Yes, silly green one?" sighed Slade.

"Were you telling the truth about Terra?" asked Changeling. "About her being... a clone?"

Slade chuckled. "Ah, Beast Boy," he said, "that is something you will have to discover for yourself, isn't it?"

The screen switched off.

Nightwing stood up shakily.

"You all did good work, Titans," he said. "In the coming days and weeks, we must be on high alert for trouble, especially if Slade is involved."

Impulse gave a salute. "Aye, aye, cap'n!" he said.

Starfire placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, Dick," she whispered. "There was no way you could have known."

Nightwing brushed her off. "There was," he replied. "My reasoning and logical skills need some more work. I'm going to make arrangements to go to Hub City when we get back to the tower. There's a man I need to see."

"Who?" Starfire asked.

"He calls himself the Question."

TTT

Changeling and Terra were back on the roof, where this whole mess had started.

Full circle.

There was an awkward silence in the air, until Terra spoke up:

"I need to know."

Changeling glanced at her. "Know what?"

"The same thing you need to know," Terra answered. "Whether or not I'm a clone." She looked away. "I'm going to start investigating."

"I'm coming to come with you," Changeling declared.

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. Where do we start?"

Terra thought for a bit, then grinned. "I think I know just the place," she said. "You ever hear of Cadmus?"

TTT

Slade sat in his lair, in video conference with Black Adam and his Invincible Titans team.

"We were starting to think you would never contact us," Adam complained.

"_You_ were, Adam," Von Bach corrected. "Ze rest ohf us vere villing to wait until Deathstroke called us."

"Silence, both of you," Slade ordered. "I've had business in Jump City. Associates to touch base with. You understand."

"Enough wasting of time, Deathstroke," Adam said with a scowl. "What are we to do?"

"For the past ten years, Khandaq has isolated itself from the rest of the world," Slade said. "You will hold a press conference to announce the end of that isolation. Today. When it is done, I will contact you again."

"Understood," said Adam. He signed out.

Slade gave a little chuckle.

"In Slade we trust," he murmured

/

Next Time: Nightwing and Starfire investigate in Star City with the Question and his reluctant partner, Renee Montoya! It starts in chapter 7: "Danny Boy, Part One."

Also, no more OCs will be accepted as of now. I'd rather start getting substantial reviews instead. Thank you_!_


End file.
